The Silverstone
by fanatic257
Summary: (Rated for overdramatics....and violence) My first LOtR fanfic. Critism is accepted. Just cuz its rated PG doesnt mean its bad. A girl from Earth goes to her true home.
1. Default Chapter

PROLOGUE-(AN:is that how you spell it?)  
  
A new race of elves.......  
  
A raging war between good and a great darkness that looms over Middle Earth...........  
  
A dramatic sounding prologue........-(HEHEHEH!!!My little joke)  
  
(Im starting all over!)  
  
A new race of elves.........  
  
A raging war between good and a great darkness that looms over Middle Earth.............  
  
A heart of ice.........  
  
Two different worlds.........  
  
A fate that cannot be stopped.......(this is the part where you have to imagine the dramatic music)  
  
A doom........(duh duh duh duhduh)  
  
A fellowship that journeys into danger.......(drums getting louder)  
  
To protect a young hobbit that carrys a danger like no other..........(this is where all music stops and Frodo is  
Enlarged on the screen)  
  
(then every character of the fellowship is flashed across the screen as the music starts again.)  
  
(it stops on a woman with silver hair and eyes that looks out on a rock.the dramatic music ends with a bang of symbols)  
  
A ring that will be destroyed..........(the ring is shown as the theater trailer ends.)  
  
****************************************  
  
There you have it!!!!Next chappie coming soon. 


	2. chapter one

Hiya!!!I'm back with a whole new story!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOtR. Otherwise I would be rich right now.  
  
Ellie Silverstone was a seventeen year old girl who had bright emerald green eyes and white hair. Her white hair was one of the most interesting features she had. The other was her eyes. They shined like a gem whenever she was happy. Which was rare.  
  
Ellie had a sister but no parents. Her mom had died when her little sister was born. That was seven years ago. Ellie was only ten. She and her baby sister was sent to an orphanage. Their father left them when Ellie was only a little girl.  
  
They lived in the orphanage for a long time. No one would adopt them because they were too different. They were disrespectful to the adults. The people didn't want to adopt Jasmine because she wasn't the cutest of all babies. In fact when Jasmine got older, the other children would tease her and call her the ugly duckling. There was a school for all ages built into the orphanage. The older children had classes at noon after the younger children. So Jasmine would come running to their room crying. She would ask Ellie to tell the story of the ugly duckling to her. After every time she read her that story Ellie would comfort her by telling her that like the ugly duckling she be beautiful when she grew up.  
  
The orphanage that they lived was a poor one. They only had scrapes to eat sometimes because the orphanage would run out of money. The school had old ripping books and run-down rooms. It was clean enough to live in but they had to clean it every week since the rats sometimes get in. Their charity fund was getting lowered and lowered each coming year. The wealthy people didn't care about orphans like them. And all the other people needed the money for taxes because they were getting raised. Next year the money was going to be gone and the orphanage was going to get closed. The orphans all had to get somewhere to live before that happened.  
  
Now Ellie was a smart girl. She knew what was going to happen. So she decided that it was finally time to part with her sister. She worked hard to get money so that she could pay a person to adopt her. She wanted Jasmine to have a good life even though she was going to be unhappy.  
  
After several months she earned enough money and found the perfect family. They accepted the offer and promised to give Jasmine a good life. So they left with her. Ellie was fifteen years old then.  
  
At sixteen, Ellie was homeless. The orphanage closed down and she had no where to go. She lived on the street and sometimes starved. There was a time she almost died but she didn't. A force didn't let her. That force told her that she still had a part to do in a world. She didn't understand what the force meant. It had said a world not this world. How could that be possible?  
  
Anyway she finally met a kind old man who offered her a scholarship at his college. Ellie had been a top student in the orphanage so her grades were no problem. The old man offered her a room with his granddaughter who was twenty. She quickly caught up with the college level of studies and went to school. The granddaughter, Samantha, didn't like her though. Why? Because Ellie became popular among the boys of Grandfield College. Although Ellie refused offers from them they didn't give up. Her beauty became known and more boys came at her.  
  
Ellie had always disliked men. Since her dad left her mom to raise her alone and all those boys would make jokes about stuff that was highly inappropriate. They would slack off in their studies and make rude comments to the teacher. Then it happened. She was raped.  
  
After that she was never the same again. She concentrated more on her studies and avoided all men.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ellie loved the Lord of the Rings books. She read all the books and listened to all the movies. She couldn't watch the movies because she was blind.  
  
She was born blind. The doctors didn't know why she was blind but they never investigated it. Ellie was fine with being blind. She got around by touch, smell, noise, and she always had this other sixth sense that she could not describe. It always felt like she was seeing through sunglasses. She could never see color and everything wasn't clear. She always knew where she had to go because the road would be in ultraviolet light. She thought that God had taken pity on her and gave her these powers.  
  
The Lord of the Rings books were her favorite books. She had always hated elves though. They weren't human but they looked too much like them. They were perfect and immortal which seemed unfair.  
  
She always prayed before she went to sleep. "Please God, Let me be in a better place when I wake up." She prayed that every night. And one night it came true.  
  
She prayed and went to sleep. That was when she had a dream.  
  
*Dream*  
  
"It is time Ellie. Time to go home." A mysterious voice said. The voice was female.  
  
Ellie was running. "What?" She panted.  
  
There was a bight light. And there was a female figure standing in front of it. Ellie couldn't see who it was because the light was so bright.  
  
Ellie tripped and fell. She looked up and found the lady was standing right in front of her.  
  
She gasped at her beauty. She had long wavy blonde hair. She was wearing a beautiful white dress. It looked like something from the time of knights in Europe. She had the clearest blue eyes she ever saw. The lady was wearing a clear white ring and she held out that hand.  
  
Ellie reached out to grab it but then she saw her ears and recoiled immediately. Her face hardened from shock to an emotionless mask. She stood up on her own and saw the lady smile at this.  
  
"It's time to go home." She said.  
  
"I have no home," Ellie replied in a monotone voice.  
  
"Let's go home," She said again.  
  
Then Ellie realized that she could see.  
  
"I could see!!! How is that possible?"  
  
"You are returning home. You lost your sight by going to Earth. You are regaining your sight now." She said. "It is time."  
  
"What-,"she was cut off because at that moment the floor disappeared and the lady-elf was standing there looking down at her as she fell.  
  
"You are home!" she cried down to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. chapter two

When Ellie awoke, her head was pounding. She opened her eyes. What she saw left her shocked.  
  
She was surrounded by little elflings.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!"  
  
The little elves were confused by her reaction. "Are you okay?" one of the little 'monsters' asked.  
  
Then some adult elves came to see what was gong on.  
  
"A human!" he exclaimed. Then Ellie saw him and backed into the forest.  
  
"No don't be frightened." He tried to reassure her. But it didn't work. He was two of the things she hated. Elves and men.  
  
She ran into the forest. She heard the elves call after her. Then she bumped into someone. She looked up.  
  
"Where are you going in such a hurry, M'lady?" It was another elf.  
  
Ellie struggled to get away from him but his hold remained firm.  
  
Then she fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ellie woke up to a bright light.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked to no one in particular.  
  
"In the house of Elrond, M' lady." Said a wise sounding voice.  
  
She turned to the voice and her jaw dropped on what she saw.  
  
"Gandalf?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes Gandalf the grey at your service." He replied. She saw him sitting in a chair next to her. "You are Ellie Silverstone, correct?"  
  
"Yes. How do you know that?"  
  
"You don't remember anything do you, Celeb-gil?" –(AN: Is this right? It's supposed to be silver-star in elvish.)  
  
Then it came to. It hit her like someone just threw water on her face.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You must go. It's too dangerous to stay here." Gandalf was saying in a panicked voice.  
  
"But I want to help!!!" A blue silver haired girl said. "You can't make me go!!"  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"I've come to stop you." The same girl said to a dark figure.  
  
"You're just a little girl. What can you do?" The figure said.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Two figures were fighting. One had a silvery cloak while the other had a black one.  
  
Then another figure appeared and made a black hole. The girl got pushed in.  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!" said another elf in green said as he ran as fast as he can to the hole.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Someone was shaking Ellie. She opened her eyes to see an elf holding her and Gandalf looking at her with concern written on his face.  
  
She pulled away from his embrace and realized that she was crying.  
  
"Gandalf what happened?"  
  
"You just grabbed your head and began screaming. Legolas heard and came to see what was going on-"  
  
"No not that. What happened before I fell into that hole?"  
  
Then Gandalf's face hardened. "So you remembered."  
  
"Not all of it. I just had flashes of the past. What happened Gandalf?"  
  
"You were fighting and a sorcerer who was an ally to the enemy came and conjured a rip in time and space. You were pushed into the hole to go to another world, not to return for another five-hundred years, in your world's time. It has been much longer here. "  
  
Then she remembered who she was fighting. Sauron.  
  
"What happened to Sauron?!! Was he destroyed? What happened to the ring? What about-," she was cut off.  
  
"You need rest. I'll tell you what happened later.We'll see Elrond too."  
  
"Little Elrond!!!I haven't seen him in centuries!!How old is he now?"  
  
"Like I said I'll answer all your questions later after you rest."  
  
So she fell asleep right after Gandalf and a confused Legolas left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. chapter three

When Ellie woke up it was already next morning. A maid came in.  
  
"Good morning Lady Ellie. I have brought clothes and readied a bath. Lord Elrond requests your presence."  
  
Then she left. Ellie bathed and dressed into her dresses. She hadn't worn those clothes in ages!! She brushed her hair and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
She looked the same as a thousand years ago. Her appearance changed from when she was in Earth. She had silvery green eyes and blue silver hair. She touched her ears. They looked like upside-down elf ears with a strange metal pierced at the edge. She had forgotten she was a moon-elf. To think that she hated elves when she was one herself! She chuckled at the thought.  
  
She walked out to the dining hall. There she saw Elrond, Mithrandir, and four other elves. One was the elf who she met yesterday and the other three was what she guessed was Elrond's children.  
  
When she walked in everyone turned to look at her. Elrond's eyes widened.  
  
"So little Elrond how have you been all these years?" Ellie asked with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Celeb!!!" He said as he ran to hug her. "I've missed you. Where were you? What world were you in?"  
  
"Now now calm down. I'll explain everything later. Now let's eat."  
  
Ellie sat down and looked up. Legolas and the other three were shocked to see Lord Elrond acting like a child. Mithrandir was sitting there looking at her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Now who are these three young elves. Your children, Elrond?"  
  
Elrond nodded as he proudly introduced them.  
  
"These are the twins, Elladen and Elohir. And my daughter Arwen."  
  
Each nodded politely still not over the shock of the behavior of their ada.  
  
"Hello. I'm Ellie. My elven name is Celeb-gil. I am a moon elf."  
  
Then there was silence. As the four young elves looked at her in shock.  
  
"You are the last of the moon-elves?" asked Arwen.  
  
"Last? What do you mean?" She looked to Gandalf.  
  
"They were all killed. By Sauron."  
  
Ellie looked shocked. Then all hell broke loose.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! They can't be dead. They can't!!!!! She stood up and ran out of the room. She headed to the gardens.  
  
At the garden she sat down on the bench with her head in her hands. Tears streamed down her face.  
  
"You can't be dead. You can't. You said you'd be there after the war. Remember you promised me!!! YOU PROMISED ME!!!!"  
  
"He died honorably. After you were pushed into that hole, he died fighting him. He died for you. I got there too late. He asked me to tell you when you got back that...that he loved you."  
  
She looked up to see Gandalf. Then her face hardened and she wiped away her tears.  
  
"It's my fault. I'm never going to love again. I'll hurt them like I did him."  
  
Gandalf looked at her with a sad look on his face. He saw what was happening. She was freezing her heart. A thing only moon-elves could do. Once a moon-elf froze her heart she is cold to everyone until her on true love melts her heart. He made no attempt to stop her. She was very stubborn. Once she made up her mind she didn't change it no matter who tried. Well except him. He was the only one who could change her mind.  
  
"Let's go." She said. "Has Frodo waken yet?"  
  
Gandalf knew her magic abilities increased since she froze her heart but he didn't know that one of their abilities was looking into the future.  
  
As if reading his mind, Ellie said, "There is a book in the world I came from. The Lord of the Rings. Three books on the quest to destroy the one ring."  
  
"Will you change the future by coming along?"  
  
"Yes. The only way to revenge his death is to destroy the one who killed him." She said with anger in her voice. "I will."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Legolas's POV*  
  
When she came back she wasn't the same. Mithrandir says that she froze her heart. I guessed that one of the moon-elves was someone of great importance. Her lover, I would guess.  
  
I felt a pang of jealousy. When I was little I used to listen to the tales and legends of the moon-elves. I have heard that if a moon-elf froze her heart then she'll act cold to everyone until her one true love comes to melt her heart.  
  
I pushed aside that thought and went to go to sleep for it was dark. There was going to be a council tomorrow. I have a bad feeling about it.  
  
*End Of Legolas' POV*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. chapter four

It was the day of the council. Ellie walked down to where they were holding the council. She made it just in time.  
  
She hurried to sit down. There were no more seats so she stood and leaned against the pillar next to Aragorn.  
  
"Strangers of distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo." Elrond said.  
  
The young hobbit stood up and placed the ring on the alter. He sat back down and Ellie could tell that it was a huge burden off his chest.  
  
"So it is true," a man muttered. Ellie sighed. 'Boromir.'  
  
"It is a gift," Boromir started. "a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him."  
  
"You cannot wield it, none of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn said.  
  
"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"  
  
"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your alligance." Legolas said.  
  
"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir uttered in disbelief.  
  
"An heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added.  
  
"Havo dad Legolas."Aragorn commanded.  
  
This was where Ellie stepped in. She took Gandalf's and Elrond's lines. It was time to reveal herself.  
  
"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it. We have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed."  
  
Everyone looked to her. It seemed that they didn't notice until now.  
  
"A woman is now part of the council?" Boromir asked.  
  
"She is not just a woman. She is the last of the moon-elves. Wiser and older than me." Elrond introduced.  
  
People started to mutter among themselves.  
  
"Now back to the task at hand. The ring must be destroyed." Gandalf said.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli said as he brought down his axe. Everyone (except you-know-who) was amazed when the axe broke and the ring was left un scratched.  
  
"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mt. Doom and only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasms of whence it came."Elrond paused for a minute. "One of you must do this."  
  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are gaurded by more than just orcs. There is evil there and it does not sleep. The great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash, and dust and the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten- thousand men can you do this. It is folly."  
  
Legolas stood up. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?! The ring must be destroyed!"  
  
Gimli joined into the argument. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!"  
  
"And what if we fail. What happens when Sauron takes back what is his!" Boromir said again.  
  
Gimli shouted, "I'll be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf! Never trust an elf!"  
  
Aragorn sighed. The ring was corrupting them. The argument rose.  
  
Then the hobbit stood up. "I will take it." No one heard him. "I will take it," he said again.  
  
This time Gandalf sighed and turned around. "I will take the ring to Mordor...though I do not know the way."  
  
Gandalf said, "I will help you bear this burden as long as it is yours to bear."  
  
"In life or death, I'll protect you, I will. You have my sword." Aragorn said as he walked over to Frodo.  
  
"And you have my bow," Legolas joined in.  
  
Not wanting to be beaten by an elf Gimli joined too. "And my axe."  
  
"You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council Gondor will see it done." Boromir said.  
  
"Hah!!Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." Sam ran out of the bushes. Ellie inwardly smiled at this act of loyalty.  
  
"Hey! We're going too! You'll have to have us tied up in a sack to stop us."Merry said.  
  
"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest, thing."Pippin added.  
  
"Well that rules you out Pip."Merry mentioned.  
  
"I shall help also." Ellie spoke up.  
  
"No it's too dangerous for you."Elrond said.  
  
Ellie shot him a glare that made him say very quickly, "Ummm. You could go. I won't stop you!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. chapter five

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They spent the next month preparing for the long journey ahead. She spent all that time alone in the gardens of the balcony of her room. She sorted out her thoughts. When she first got parts of her memory she didn't receive all of them. After the council her mind was flooded with memories returning and her memory of the world she was transported to was getting crammed in her head.  
  
Meanwhile the four hobbits and Legolas was getting acquainted. They quickly became friends.  
  
"Legolas? Can we ask you something?" Merry asked with his friends one day.  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
"What's a moon-elf?"  
  
"They are a race of elves that lived a long time ago. They were killed by Sauron at the war against him almost three thousand years ago. They had more powers and abilities than regular elves. They were born warriors."  
  
"If they were all killed how did Ellie suvive?"Merry asked.  
  
"I don't actually know that. I do know that she disappeared when she was in a battle. Gandalf had said she was transported to another and lost all her memories of this place, her true home. That's why she's alone most of the time. She's trying to make room for the sudden memories. She lived without these memories for many years and she suddenly got them so her mind can't take it."  
  
"Why is she cold all the time?"Pippin asked.  
  
"Well that's because she loved one of the moon-elves that was killed so she froze her heart. That's one of the abilities that moon-elves have. After the death of a loved one, they freeze their hearts so that they can't be emotional in times of battle. Freezing their hearts also helps them get over their love's death. It helps them heal. But they stay like that until their true love comes to melt their heart. If they do not find their true love in a thousand years time, they die."  
  
"But that's so sad!!!!" Frodo said.  
  
"Yes it is but some of these elves wanted to die before they froze their hearts. Well I need to go. I have to go meet with Aragorn."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the day. That night they were leaving for the journey.  
  
Ellie opened her eyes to the sunrise. She hurried to the balcony and looked at the sunrise. After she quickly bathed and put on her war clothes knowing that she needed it later on. She knew that she had to let things flow the way it had to. She was just going to help so that there won't be as many deaths. She felt that this would repay for his life.  
  
Her eyes instantly became sad at this thought. That moment quickly passed. She went down to eat. She ate quickly and left for the gardens. Except someone was already there.  
  
Those people were Aragorn and Legolas. They were talking.  
  
"I don't think we can trust her. She's a moon-elf! We all know that their race was known for craving power! What would happen if she tried to take the ring? She is stronger than all of us. She'll be a great ally to the enemy! Any hope that there was at the beginning of this quest will be lost." Legolas was saying.  
  
"Gandalf trusts her Legolas. And I trust his judgement.-." Aragorn was cut off by Ellie.  
  
"You are right to trust me Aragorn. I thank you for your defending me. But you." She turned to Legolas. "I've lived in another world for many centuries Mr. Greenleaf. They've treated me badly. I come here. I only feel pain. No one trusts me. I haven't been happy since before I was transported to Earth. You just added to that list. You better watch out Your Highness. I haven't used my old powers and I have not controlled my new. I might just accidentally hit you with them. Good day. I shall see you later today." And she began to walk away leaving behind an astonished Aragorn and a speechless elf. Then Ellie stopped and grabbed her head. She fell onto her knees.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Ellie was standing next to a tree in the moon light. She was in the forest.  
  
Then someone came running to her. They hugged and hopped on the horses that this man had brought. Then they rode off.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
"This is finally it. We are fighting against his forces tomorrow. We will march into battle with Isildur." The same mysterious man said. Ellie was talking to him in the garden.  
  
"Will you promise me to live through this? Will you promise you'll be careful out there? I shall freeze my heart if you don't come back. Promise me?" Ellie said as the other moon-elf took her hand.  
  
"Then you will have to promise me that you won't freeze your heart. I don't want you to die when you don't move on. Understand? I will promise if you promise." He replied with a smile.  
  
"Promise." They sealed the deal with a kiss.  
  
*end of Flashback*  
  
Ellie was on the ground clutching her head crying. Legolas and Aragorn were around her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry.... I broke the promise... I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!!" She cried.  
  
This confused the two males. Then Legolas stood up and helped Ellie up. Then Ellie stopped crying. Her eyes turned cold again and turned around to face the two of them.  
  
"Don't mention this to anyone. If you do, I shall kill you." With that she left.  
  
*Several Hours Later*  
  
It was dusk. This was the time to leave. Ellie was the last to arrive. She was in full moon-elf battle clothes.  
  
Aragorn quickly hugged and kissed Arwen good-bye. Ellie watched this with sadness and anger in her eyes. Then it quickly left.  
  
So they began on. Ellie walked last to alert any danger that attacked them from the back. Boromir was also in the back.  
  
They walked like that for hours. The men, elves, and Gandalf was quiet. The dwarf talked with the hobbits about his and his father's journies.  
  
Ellie saw a flicker in the distance. She ran up to Gandalf. "There's something up there. There right up ahead."  
  
"I don't see anything," said the other elf.  
  
"Of course you don't. Moon-elves' eyesight are much keener than a regular elf's." She said coldly.  
  
This angered Legolas. But he just walked away.  
  
Then it happened. Black arrows were being shot at them.  
  
"Orcs!" Aragorn shouted.  
  
"Hobbits stay close to Gandalf! Legolas, Ellie, Gimli! Surround Gandalf! Boromir come up here with me!" He ordered. Everyone did as they were told.  
  
Ellie fought them off the best she could. She thought that it would be easier if she used magic so she stood there, closed her eyes, and tried to reach for her magic.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Legolas yelled at her.  
  
She found it. She grasped it and opened her eyes. Instead of the cold silvery green eyes, her eyes were blood red. She raised her arms and shouted a spell in an unknown language.  
  
"BUL MUL NAMU BALAM! COME TO ME!!" –(AN: I'm Korean so that was 'fire water trees wind!' in Korean!!)  
  
Then the trees bended to the orcs and threw them. Fire appeared and blazed everywhere. Wind came and spread the fire. After every orc was turned to ash, it started to rain.  
  
Then Ellie gasped and closed her eyes. They were normal when she opened them again. Everyone was looking at her in amazement.  
  
"There were more than a thousand orcs that you killed!" Boromir said in shock.  
  
"Lets keep on moving," she said as she started to walk ahead. The others followed soon after.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. chapter six

Ellie was tired. Using all that magic took a lot out of her so when they stopped on the mountains she was glad. The rest gave her time to restore her magic.  
  
Now this was the part where the spies of Saruman fly over them. She was prepared. She already put all her belongings and others into the bushes.  
  
"Why'd you put the packs into the bushes?" Sam asked.  
  
"You'll see." Ellie looked at the hobbits as they practiced with Boromir.  
  
Then was the time. Boromir was pinned down by Merry and Pippin. Gimli was saying that the birds were just a wisp of cloud. She quickly grabbed the hobbits, hid, and waited for Legolas to say it. But he never did. Instead he was looking at Ellie wondering what she was doing.  
  
Ellie panicked. She shouted for Legolas. "HIDE!!! CREBAIN FROM DUNELAND!!!"  
  
Everyone rushed to put out the fire and hid their remaining belongings and ducked into the bushes and rocks. They hid just in time.  
  
The birds flew over them. Ellie could feel the powerful wings flapping up and down. She felt the evil. Then she heard it. The most frightening thing she ever heard. The ring.  
  
It called out to her. 'Hello Celeb, last of the moon-elves.'  
  
Everyone else had already gotten up while Gandalf said that they were going over the Caradhras. They walked on without her. She was always so quiet so they just assumed that she was in the back following as always. But she wasn't. She was still down in the bushes. Shivering. Trembling in fear for the first time in her life. She could feel the ring's evil power. The great power.  
  
Ellie felt better as the ring went farther and farther away from her. But the voice was still there. It was haunting her.  
  
She got up slowly and found she was all alone. The rest of the fellowship was already a lot of the way up the Caradhras. She walked slowly behind them. Her eyes were wide and fearful. They were dull grey-green.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was hours before Legolas felt that someone was missing. He looked around.  
  
"Ellie!!" He yelled. Everyone turned to look at him. Their eyes widened as they realized that she was indeed gone. They looked around. After a few minutes, they saw Ellie with her arms around herself, her eyes wide, dull, and the last emotion they expected to see in her eyes. Fear.  
  
She was staggering behind them.  
  
Ellie looked up to see the fellowship had stopped. They were all looking at her. Then she felt it again.  
  
'Ellie...Celeb-gil..' When she heard that she collapsed into someone's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Ellie awoke, they had set up camp in a cave they found on the side of the mountain.  
  
She sat up. Everyone was eating. When she got up they looked up at her for an explanation.  
  
"What happened, Celeb-gil?" Gandalf asked. He had used her full real name. That meant he wanted an answer and he wanted it at that instant.  
  
She went up to him and pulled him away to talk to him privately. What she didn't know was that someone followed them.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I heard it." She said in a small voice. "I heard its call."  
  
Gandalf realized what she was saying and panicked, he asked, " What did you hear?!"  
  
" It just said my name but I was frightened of its power. I felt it. It gave me part of its power to show me. It's still inside me. That's why Boromir was able to fight off the call of the ring."  
  
"I see. But why did you stay away? I could have helped you bear that power."  
  
"If I got any closer to the ring, it would have taken over me completely. A part of me is calling out for it. A part of me wants to.....to kill Frodo, the bearer of the One Ring. A part of me tells me to kill you." She said ashamed.  
  
"The ring's power is stronger than I thought. This is bad." Gandalf muttered pacing across the floor. Ellie was looking at the floor. The secret listener backed away from the two of them and sat down with the rest. He was deep in thought.  
  
Aragorn walked up to Legolas and asked, "What did you hear?"  
  
"I heard...I heard nothing."  
  
Aragorn knew he was lying. But Legolas wouldn't lie about anything unless it was very important.  
  
The two came back. Gandalf looked very worried and quietly talked to Aragorn.  
  
"Keep extra alert tonight."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Trouble I'm afraid. You all shall find out soon enough."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. chapter seven

*Ellie's POV*  
  
I feel so ashamed. I'm certain that Gandalf is telling Aragorn to watch over me tonight. I just pushed that thought out of my mind. I climbed into the sleeping blankets. Everyone followed soon after.  
  
Ellie stayed awake for a long time. She could see the fire was dimming. It went out completely.  
  
Then she heard it. The voice. It wasn't the ring. The ring had a snake-like voice. This voice was like listening to the wind.  
  
'Ellie..."  
  
'yes?'  
  
'Are you willing?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Are you willing to give up your friends?'  
  
Ellie instantly tensed up after that. 'They aren't my friends.'  
  
'What about Gandalf?'  
  
Ellie paused for a moment. Was Gandalf really her friend? Then why had he left her at the pass? Wouldn't he have noticed that she was gone? If he really cared for her, wouldn't he have waited for her?  
  
'That's right.' The voice didn't sound like the wind anymore. It sounded like the rain in a storm.  
  
'That's right. They don't care about you. See Aragorn is watching you right now. They think you're a threat to their safety. They're just using you for your powers. They're using you as a shield.'  
  
'NO! They wouldn't do that! Gandalf wouldn't do that!' She screamed in her head.  
  
'Then why did he leave you? You know he could have just sensed if you were there or not. He isn't the one who noticed you were gone. Someone just looked back to see that you weren't there. Face it! They don't care if you die.' The voice was now like thunder.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!" She screamed. Everyone was startled awake. They looked to the source of their alarm.  
  
Ellie was holding her head with a pained look on her face. Then she dropped to her knees and panted.  
  
"Are you alright?" Everyone was surprised to see Legolas stooping down to hold her. He consoled her by whispering elvish words into her ear. When she finally calmed down she pushed herself away from his grasp and laid back down.  
  
Everyone just stared at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Moria Entrance*  
  
While the password problem was going on at the entrance, Ellie was sitting on a rock looking into the water. She knew that Pippin had to disturb the water to go through Moria and have Gandalf be reincarnated as the white wizard. But she didn't want to fight again. She was tired. Her magic wasn't even back yet. She didn't get to the time for the process.  
  
The doors opened and they walked in. Then the guardian grabbed Frodo's leg. She quickly sliced the leg with the arrow she had ready. Then she hurried in before the entrance caved in. Gandalf used his staff to summon some light and they continued.  
  
Even though elves naturally hated dark underground places, Ellie was used to it. When she was living on the street she was once captured by an underground thief society. She had lived there for a couple of months until the thief lord realized that she didn't know anything. They let her go.  
  
She looked at the group to see how they were doing. Legolas was trying to look like he wasn't scared and Aragorn looked worried of the shadows. Gandalf was leading the way and Boromir was walking silently along. The hobbits looked tired. Gimli was happy to be going to his cousin again. She however remained emotionless and kept up with the group.  
  
She walked and looked at her surroundings. It was too dark to see anything. Ellie then heard a voice.  
  
"Kill......"  
  
She jerked around trying to find the source of the voice.  
  
"Kill.....Kill kill kill kill!!"  
  
"Do you hear that?" She asked the person closest to her which was Legolas.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"That voice. It said 'kill' many times."  
  
"I don't hear anything." He said as he walked on.  
  
She just walked on and tried to ignore the danger signs going off in her head. She kept extra watchful just in case.  
  
Suddenly something happened. Something clicked in her head and she stopped walking. Legolas saw this and asked what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing. Just stopped before I tripped over that rock."  
  
Legolas knew this was a lie but he let it go.  
  
Ellie had stopped for a very good reason. The reason was that she knew who the voice was.  
  
It was her. Only she heard it so it must have been in her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	9. chapter eight

*Burin's tomb*  
  
Ellie got ready for battle. Pippin went up to the skeleton and touched it.  
  
It knocked off. 'Good. Right on schedule.' Ellie thought.  
  
While everyone flinched as it fell Ellie stayed impassive.  
  
"FOOL OF A TOOK!" Gandalf started. That was when the drums started. Ellie quickly got ready for battle. This was it. Gandalf would be gone. With the last magic she had left she sent him flashes of his fate. He nodded to her and told Aragorn to lead.  
  
The orcs came and Ellie got out her sword and slayed five orcs at a time. The troll broke down the door and came in. He swung his club around knocking both the fellowship and his own allies.  
  
'Stupid creature.' She thought as she quickly shot arrows at it. She fought the rest of the orcs while the troll pierced Frodo.  
  
"FRODO!!!!" Sam yelled as he ran to him.  
  
'Such loyalty is rare.'  
  
Everyone killed off the rest of their enemies and surrounded the ring- bearer.  
  
"He's alright," Ellie reassured as Frodo unbuttoned his shirt to show mithril.  
  
Then she hurried them out.  
  
The orcs had surrounded them but was soon scared away by the balrog.  
  
"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Balrog of Morgoth," Ellie answered for Gandalf.  
  
"This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!" Gandalf said.  
  
They ran to the stairs where it took some time to get everyone over.  
  
"To the bridge of Kazad-hum!" Gandalf said.  
  
They ran across and watched Gandalf fight against Balrog.  
  
"You shall not pass!!!!!" He said as a blinding light was summoned out of his staff.  
  
Everyone sighed in relief when the balrog fell but the whip went around his leg and he grabbed onto the ledge. "Fly you fools!"  
  
"NNOOOO!!!!!!GANDALF!!!" Frodo yelled.  
  
They ran as fast their legs could carry them. They finally got out and Pippin began to sob as Merry comforted him. Boromir and Legolas tried to console their companions.  
  
"Boromir. Legolas get them up." Boromir complained as he explained about the orcs.  
  
Aragorn looked sad as they pushed away their sorrow and headed for the woods of Lothlorien.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They finally got to the woods. They rested under the safety of the trees that night.  
  
After everyone fell asleep Aragorn rudely jerked Ellie awake.  
  
"Quiet! I need to talk to you. Let's get away from the rest." He hissed.  
  
When they got a good distance away from the group he started the questions.  
  
"You knew, didn't you?! You knew that Gandalf would fall and you didn't save him. Why?!" He yelled as quietly as he could.  
  
"Yes I knew. But he didn't fall then the whole mission would have been ruined. What do you care about more? Gandalf's death or everyone you know and love dying because we couldn't rid this great evil?!" She said upset.  
  
Aragorn was silent. "Would you like to see what happens if he didn't? How would you like to be able to know the future? To know when someone, who didn't deserve death, dying and when someone who deserved death, alive? This is a great burden for me. Would you like to know everything that will come to pass? You don't trust me you don't. Or maybe you do? Should I tell you? Well first someone dies. Want to know who? It's-," Ellie was cut off by Aragorn.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just upset."  
  
Their conversation ended there and they walked back.  
  
Meanwhile in the shadows, someone smiled. "Perfect." It hissed as it suddenly disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	10. chapter nine

It was morning. Everyone got up, ate, and started off. Everyone was weighed down by sorrow, and weariness. They also felt nervous in these dark woods.  
  
While everyone was pondering on their problems, Ellie had some of her own. She kept hearing her name in the wind. She couldn't resist the call of the ring for long. She was happy that she could finally rest in Galadriel's wood.  
  
There was another problem she had. Her ice heart was breaking. It was like her mind was warning her. She struggled to keep it frozen. She was losing power fast. The ring's power also sensed her weakness growing and it pressured her more than ever.  
  
She continued to walk but at a slower pace. She was tiring fast. She tripped and fell then all she saw was black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas knew something was wrong with Ellie. He just didn't know what. He noticed her slowing down. Then she tripped.  
  
At that moment he felt a change in her. Like something clicked off in her mind.  
  
He saw her get back up and started walking catching up with the group. But something wasn't right.  
  
Her eyes. Her eyes were dull grey. Like someone was controlling her. She just continue walking.  
  
Then the fellowship became face to face with hundreds of arrows of the Lothlorien guard. Legolas was too worried for Ellie to hear what Haldir was saying. Ellie now had the look of a wild animal about to pounce on her prey.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. "Help me!!! Someone please!!! It's controlling me!! It's taking me-,"  
  
She couldn't finish that sentence because her eyes changed to the same dull eyes again. Except now her shoulders were hunched over with her hair covering her face that was bent-over.  
  
The guards seemed confused and pointed their arrows at her.  
  
It was silent for a moment. Then Ellie brought her head back up again. But this time her eyes were blood red and her face looked furious. Almost murderous.  
  
"Don't resist!" She snapped at herself.  
  
Then she looked around. She looked each person, elf, hobbit, dwarf straight in the eyes. When she finally got to Legolas he shivered. Her eyes looked so dead and alive at the same time. Then she smiled. She was still looking at Legolas.  
  
"Looks like this one's scared." She said with an evil smile. "I'm going to have fun killing this one."  
  
Legolas gulped. Everyone's eyes were on him.  
  
Ellie was slowly walking to him as if closing in on her prey. Then she vanished.  
  
Everyone looked confused. A piercing battle-cry was yelled as everyone looked to the sky.  
  
And there was Ellie with her sword out and ready to attack. Legolas acted on his instincts and quickly got out his arrow, strung it on his bow, and let go.  
  
What happened next shocked everyone.  
  
Ellie fell to the floor with her hands on the arrow. It had hit her heart. Her eyes were wide and her face had a shocked look. She was on her knees.  
  
Then she pulled it out from her chest. Then her face was hurt. She looked sad but she smiled.  
  
"You're the one." She whispered. She only had a few breaths left. "I know now what my heart and mind was trying to tell me. Thank you." She smiled up at Legolas. "You saved me. Thank you." Then she mumbled something as she fell onto the ground.  
  
Only the person who was meant to hear it heard it.  
  
And it shocked him beyond belief.  
  
"Amin mela lle." 


	11. eilogue

*Epiloge*  
  
Legolas and fellowship continued the journey. They fought long and hard and Aragorn found out who died and who lived. He also found out why she let Gandalf fall.  
  
Everyone in the fellowship who lived never forgot Ellie. She had taught them a valuable lesson with her death. Never judge before you know them. Don't be afraid to show weakness. Never be too proud to ask for help. Don't be afraid to love. And the most important lesson. Always listen to your heart.  
  
Legolas forever carried the guilt. He had a pain in his heart and he didn't know why until she uttered those words. His battle scars would heal, but he would never get over the pain of a death of a loved one.  
  
*THE END*  
  
AN: Whew that was long!!! Don't worry A sequel is coming soon. As soon as I get my homework situation under control that is. A Harry Potter fan fiction coming soon. I'm going to try to make a Rurouni Kenshin fan fiction. See ya latez when I let out the sequel or the Harry Potter fan fiction out! ( I already started the Harry Potter one on paper. Already finished about two chapters.) 


	12. Author's notePlease read!

To all reviewers: About this story....well I just wrote down what I thought up. I'm sorry it seemed Mary Sue!!!!! I dislike Mary Sue so I made her die. I promise the sequel will be different!!! This story was my first and I will try better in the sequel.  
  
To all readers who actually liked this story...THANK YOU!!! I didn't know that anyone would actually like this fanfic. Even my sister said it was bad. I'm so touched for you to like my first major story!!!  
  
The sequel will be called.......I don't know yet!!  
  
But I can just tell you what it will be about.  
  
This sequel will be about Ellie's sister. The one called the ugly duckling. That way it isn't Mary Sue. If anyone read the first story and thought it was bad cuz of the MS thing please read the sequel.  
  
By the way if anyone was confused about my story don't worry. I'm the author and I'm confused on my own story. I tried to lead the story in another direction but it just came out this way.  
  
Once again, I am really sorry to the disappointed readers. Whatever the reason I'm very sorry. 


End file.
